When You Fall In Love
by TalesxSymphonia
Summary: Angela moved to Waffle Island hoping for a chance to start over and possibly fall in love. But what would happen if nobody loved her in exchange? LukexAngela. Rated T for language just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1-A new life._

**Spring 1st**

After giving my mom the last hug, I went on the ferry and took off to Waffle Island. I could see my mom's small image fading away until it was just a memory. I was all alone.

_I shouldn't have done this_

Or  
_  
This was a mistake  
_I kept thinking to myself. But it was already too late to change my mind. So, I tried to think about the positive things about moving here. _This was a chance to meet new people_…Positive. _A chance to start all over_…Positive. _A chance to_…then I froze. _Fall in love…_

I blushed at the thought of that but shook it away. Once again, I started thinking negatively.

_What if no one there likes me?  
__What if the boys are all mean? Or ugly? Or Both?  
__What if there _are _no boys there?  
__What would happen if I didn't get enough money?_

So many thoughts going through my head. I couldn't handle all the stress going through me. My stomach was churning, my head was throbbing, my legs were shaking, my whole body was a mess. **I **was a mess. I needed to sit down, but where?

While I was thinking, I was completely zoned out from the world. I didn't even notice an old man walk up to me until he tapped me.

"W-What? Oh, I'm sorry." I managed to say. The old man was wearing a blue captains hat, and a suit that was the same shade of blue. He had a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Pascal, the captain of this ferry. What brings you to Waffle Island?" Pascal said in a hoarse, but still friendly, voice. I showed him the flyer I'd had.

"Ah, do you're going to be the new farmer. I wish you luck. Oh, what's you're name?" He asked.

"Angela." I replied.

"Well, Angela, we just arrived at Waffle Island. You should go see the mayor right away. He's extremely excited to have a new person on the Island. He lives in that big house, you see it?"

I nodded in response. And with that, I stepped off the ferry, awaiting my new life to begin.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, so this is my first actual fan-fic, so I would understand if you didn't like it so far.

Reviews appreciated. :]

And please, don't be too shy to give me advice on how to write better- I won't get upset.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Life-2nd part

"_Angie, you don't have to do this. What happens if you fail, hmm?_

For some reason, that one thing that my mother said to me, kept playing in my head. Over and over again.

I was still completely nervous and stressed out about what this new life would be like, and no matter how many times I told myself that I just had to suck it up, it didn't work.

I started walking towards the big house that Pascal told me the Mayor lived. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked again, still no answer. So I started walking around until I saw a building that caught my attention. The sign said 'Sundae Inn.' I decided to check it out.

When I took the first step inside, I was immediately greeted by a perky looking blonde girl who had two braids in the front of her hair and was wearing a puffy pink dress and an apron. "Hello! Welcome to the Sundae Inn! I'm Maya. Who are you?" The girl, whose name was apparently Maya, said. Her bright blue eyes were glistening with curiosity.

"My names Angela, and I'm the new farmer. Would you happen to know where the Mayor is?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Ooooooh! So you're the new farmer! And yes! I do know where the Mayor is! I'll show you!" Maya seemed to be one of those extremely perky girls that I couldn't stand back home. But for some reason, I liked her. She was nice and didn't annoy me as much as the other girls back home. I could see us being friends, and I was glad to possibly have my first friend here.

Maya grabbed my arm and started walking my towards what I supposed was the Town Square. In there was a boy with light blonde hair, almost white, wearing a sweater vest. Great. A snob in town. And besides him was a short, plump man wearing a light blue suit.

"Hi Hamilton! Hey Gill! This is Angela, the new farmer.

"Oh ho ho! I'm so sorry Ms. Angela. I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet you at my house! My greatest apologies. Well, I'm Hamilton, the Mayor of Waffle Town. And this is my son, Gill. Gill just nodded, obviously not looking interested in talking to me. I was right. He _was _a snob. But I shook off the small feeling of hatred I was building up for Gill, since we were going be living on the same island. And by the looks of it, it looked pretty abandoned. Except for a few people. After I shook off the hatred, I started examining Gill. When I looked at him, he actually _was _pretty cute.

"Ahem, Ms. Angela? Are you alright?" Hamilton must have been talking while I was thinking.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm alright, thank you. I was just thinking about stuff…"

"Oh, alright! Well, would you like a tour of the town?" Hamilton asked.

"Yes, thank you. That would be lovely." I smiled and bowed.

"Great! Gill, give this young lady a tour of town!" Hamilton bellowed. Gill gave Hamilton a glare, but Hamilton ignored it and walked away after saying his goodbyes. Gill sighed and told to me follow him. With a clear of his throat, we started walking, and the tour began.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, first off, I'm terribly, terribly, _terribly _sorry about the long wait for the update. My computer got a virus and BOOM! I lost everything. -.- Anyways, I read the reviews, and I tried my best to make this chapter longer. I hope you like this chapter! Yayyy. :3**

**Chapter 3**

**The New Farmer.**

After about an hour or so of Gill showing me around the town, we went back to the town square.

"Hey, thanks for the tour, Gill." I bowed to him. "I'll see you around."

"Hmm…sure." Gill seemed to be lost in thought about something. So I just started wondering more around town, trying to see if I remembered where everything was.

I hadn't gone in to any of the places, so I decided to do that. I decided to go up to the Ganche Mine District since Gill didn't really explain much about that place. First I went into the Blacksmith's. Inside there was a little girl, 9 possibly, an old man, and an extremely buff and slightly attractive boy with red spiked hair, a black tank top that looked like it was too tight for his body, though I didn't really mind since he had a _great _body. He looked like he was around my age.

"Hello. Welcome to the Blacksmith's. I'm Ramsey, the Blacksmith. This is my granddaughter, Chloe. And my grandson, Owen." Ramsey had said in a very scratchy voice. Owen then started walking up to me.

"Hey! What's up? I'm Owen. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand and I accepted the gesture. Though when he shook my hand it felt like he had broken it. I pulled back and started to rub my hand.

"Aha ha ha. I guess I don't know my own strength!" Owen laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"No worries." I said, smiling brightly. He returned back a smile that showed all of his teeth.

I spent about an hour there talking with Owen about Mining and playing with Chloe. I already knew that me and Owen had a chemistry. But I knew that we would never be more then just friends. And hopefully he felt the same.

"Hey, Ang, have you met Dale and his two apprentices?" Owen asked.

"No, don't they live near here?"

"Yeah! You should go meet them!" Owen replied.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you all!" I yelled while walking out the door.

"Come back soon, Angie!" I heard the big voice of Chloe's yell back.

Once I reached Dales Carpenter shop, I entered. Inside was a large man with blue hair and a blue mustache, and was at least a full foot taller than me. I guess that was Dale.

"Hey, you're the new farmer, right?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, my names Angela. You must be Dale. Am I right?" I replied.

"Yuppers! That be me! You should go meet my two apprentices. There probably out in the forest." Dale suggested. After I said bye to Dale, I started to head towards the forest. There they were. One was a blonde boy with spiky hair and was wearing a headband, chopping at a tree. He looked a little too old for me though. I could only see the back of the other one though. He had blue hair, and was wearing jeans, a t-shirt that looked like the sleeves were torn off of it, and a brown vest over it. The blonde must have spotted me, because he started walking towards me.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked. He sounded like a nice person.

"Hi, I'm Angela, the new farmer." I bowed.

"Oh, I've heard about you. My names Bo, and over there is Luke. Hey Luke! Get over here and meet the new farmer!" Bo yelled at Luke. Luke came running over, and when I got the first glimpse of him, my heart stopped and I couldn't move. _What's wrong with me?_

"Hey there! My names Luke! So a _girl _is going to be the new farmer, eh?" Luke had said, laughing. Bo hit Luke on the head and said, "How can you be so stupid! That's such a dumb thing to say! You probably made her mad!"

"Oh, really? My apologies if I made you mad." He said while bowing. "Anyway, I'm Luke. Wait, did I already say that…?" Luke scratched the back of his head. "Well, either way, nice to meet you!" He put his hand out for me to shake, but my body wouldn't move. Not even budge.

"Um…hello?" Luke said. Somehow I managed to get control of my body again. I felt my face start to turn a dark red color.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry." Was all I could manage to get out. I then shook his hand. Ah, his hand was so soft and warm. I didn't want to let go of it. _What's going on with me!?_

I released his hand and started examining him. He had gorgeous amber eyes, and was wearing a bandanna with a flame on it. He was also carrying an axe. And he had such strong arms. Not as close to being as big as Owens, but he still looked strong.

"Well, we better get going back to work…" Bo had said. I must have been silent for a while.

"Yeah, see ya later Angela!" Luke shouted, getting back to his work.

I then started walking down to the town and all I could think about was Luke. _Goddess I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself! What was going on with me?_

And that's when it clicked.

_Oh my goddess…_

_I'm in love with him._

* * *

**Yeah, I know, not the greatest ending for a chapter. I just couldn't think of anything else. D:**

**Reviews please. And critque me please. :3**

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know the beginning is very slow. But I promise I'll try to make it better. And longer. Sorry for the long wait again. T.T**

_Chapter 4_

_The Root_

After that wonderful day in the forest, all I could think about was Luke. It was like some sort of disease. Also, Bo and I became good friends, so I visited him often. Which was fine by me since that meant I could see Luke pretty much everyday. Yeah, I was totally fine with that. The bad thing was, whenever I was away from Luke, it hurt. Badly. It felt like I had a huge hole in my chest. A terrible burning pain. It was horrible.

It was now getting to the middle of Spring. It was getting warmer, preparing for Summer. I was going up to see Owen, since the Blacksmith's opened an hour before the Carpenter's. Once I got there, I remembered it was Monday.

"Shoot, they're closed today." I reminded myself. Then someone started to call my name.

"Hey! Angela!" The marvelous voice was shouting.

_No way, this has to be a hallucination. He couldn't be calling _my_ name. _I thought to myself. I turned around, and there he was. Holding his axe behind his back, and smiling a huge smile. I nearly lost my balance I was so light-headed.

"Hey, Angela. What's up?" Luke asked me.

_Say something!_ I yelled to myself. "U-Uh, n-nothing really. I was j-just visiting Owen." Smooth.

"Oh, that's cool. Wait, aren't they closed today?" He asked

"Y-Yeah. I sort of just remembered that…"

"Oh. Ha! Anyways, I was just wondering if you would come with me to cut down that old, dead root. You know the one I'm talking about, right?"

"Oh, you mean the one that's blocking the path to the Ganache District?" Huh, I actually managed to say something to him without stammering like an idiot.

"Yeah! That's the one!" He practically screamed.

"Well, why do you want _me _to go with you?" I hope that didn't sound mean…

He frowned when I said that. "Well, I can't take Bo or Pop's with me. They'll kill me if they find out I cut it down. And I just wanted some company, but if you don't want to go…" I stopped before he could say anymore.

"NO! That's not what I meant. I would love to go with you. But, I'm just shocked that you would take me with you, and not someone else."

He started to smile again. " Oh! Well, I consider you one of my good friends, since we see each other practically everyday."

My heart started going out of control at those words. It felt like it would jump out of my chest.

"Really? Thanks, Luke!" I said, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I could barley stand up.

"No problem, _buddy!_" At that, he gave me a huge bear hug, grabbed my hand, and started dragging me to where the root was.

--

I nearly passed out when he gave me the huge bear hug, but I managed to not make a fool out of myself. Once we reached the root, he started chopping at it with incredible force. After what seemed like the 17th swing, the root snapped in half, and make a huge CRASH-ing sound. I wasn't surprised that Dale came running over.

"LUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Dale screamed.

"I-I-I…just wanted to be the one to chop it…" Luke whispered so quietly, I really had to focus to hear him.

"That was the Mother Tree's root! Do you know how impor--" Luke cut him off before he could say the rest of his sentence.

"It was dead! What does it matter, Pop's?! It was just a stupid root! And it was blocking the shorter way to Ganache mine!"

"J-JUST A STUPID ROOT!? Honestly Luke, sometimes I don't even get what you're thinking sometimes!" Then Dale looked over at me. "Oh...Hello Angela... I didn't see you there. Sorry you had to see me get crazy like that..." Dale grumbled. He then turned back to Luke. I think he said somethings like, "I'll talk to you back at the house." I couldn't really hear since he whispered it into his ear.

I'd never thought I'd see the day where I would see Luke speechless. He just stood there, looking upset and furious at the same time. He also had tears building up in his eyes.

"L-Luke? Are…are you alright?" I whispered. He just turned around and stared at me with his wonderful amber eyes. He then fell to the ground on his knees, and started bawling. I didn't have a clue what I should do. But before I could react, he let out a piercing yell.

"AHHHHH! What does he even know!? It was just a stupid root! Ugh! Sometimes I just want to…AH!" He yelled and threw his axe across the path with incredible force. I took a step towards him, and sat down next to him. He looked over at me, with tear filled eyes and said, "I-I'm sorry that you had to see me like this…I'm so ashamed. A man should never let his emotions run wild." He told me and looked down again. I giggled at the last part, and he started to laugh too.

"Thanks, Angela. I don't know what I would do without you. You're a good friend."

"Why is that?" I asked, very curious. Since I could never actually _said _anything to him without making a complete fool of myself.

He looked back into my eyes again and said, "Because…You didn't judge me for crying in front of you." He said, smiling. I laughed at that, and so did he.

"Well, I better go back home. Someone's gotta take the heat. Lord knows Bo doesn't diserve it. Boy, Pop's not even close to being done. See ya Angie." Luke said. At that, he got up, and started walking to the shop.

"W-Wait!" I said without thinking. He turned around.

"Hmm?" Then, I ran up to him and gave him a hug and said, "You're welcome."

I then ran off blushing so much that it burned my cheeks. I was too shy to look back at him to see what his reaction was. So I just ran into my house, and plopped on the floor, still blushing.

_Man, what a day..._

--

**Meh, I know, not really a good chapter. Sorry. **

**Um, please some reviews? You're really bringing me down with the lack of them... v.v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, short update this time. I'm so proud. :P**

_Chapter 5_

The Tree

_Knock, Knock. _I was awoken by someone knocking-well it was more pounding then knocking-at my door.

"Just a minute…" I grumbled.

"It can't wait! Hurry up Angela!" I was way too tired to think about who's voice that was. So I just opened the door and found Bo at my door, looking very worried and upset.

"B-Bo? What's wrong?" I asked him, getting a little worried myself by the look on his face.

"It's Luke! Something terrible has happened! Hurry!" Bo cried.

We both ran to the Ganache Mine District and what I found I could never forget. There was Luke, trapped under a very big tree.

"Oh no! Luke!" I screamed. I turned to Bo. "We have to get Dale! Where is he? He's the only one who is possibly strong enough to lift the tree!"

"He went down to the festival!" Bo screamed back. _Oh yeah, today is the Animal Festival…Gah! No time to get distracted…I'll just have to pull the tree off myself! But how the heck can I do that!? Goddess!_

"I…I'll get it off him!" I told Bo.

"Y-You!? Are you strong enough?" Bo questioned.

"M-Maybe… Hopefully…" I murmured.

At that, I raced to the tree and tried to lift it. Yeah, like I actually would.

"Gah! Dammit! This damn tree is too heavy!" I yelled

"Hey! How about I _try_ to lift the tree, and you pull Luke out!" Bo suggested.

"Anything's worth a try at this point!" I told him.

Bo started to lift the tree and actually got some progress doing it. As he lifted it about half an inch from the ground, I pulled Luke out from under the tree. _How the hell did he even get stuck under the tree!? _Bo then plopped to the ground, and I ran over to give him a huge hug.

"Bo! That was amazing! I didn't know you were that strong!" I happily told him.

"Heh, I-It was nothing." He said, trying not the grin too much

"Nothing!? You saved Luke's life!" I hugged him again, then remembered about Luke. "LUKE!" We both screamed in unison.

"L-Luke? Wake up Luke! _Please wake up!_" I begged him. Just then, he started to open his eyes.

"Oh, thank goddess you're alright!" Bo cried.

"W…What…happened?" He said weakly.

"You got trapped under that big tree…" I whispered to him.

"I…I did?" Luke questioned.

"Uh-huh. But you're alright, and that's all that matters." I assured him, smiling.

"We need to get him to the clinic, to make sure he _is_ alright." Bo said. I nodded and we both picked up Luke, and dragged him to the clinic.

--

"Hmm…He seems to be alright. Nothings broken, all he needs is a lot of rest, and he will be as good as new." Jin reported to us.

"Phew, that's good." Bo said.

"Yes, you can go visit him. He is awake." Jin said. We decided that I would go see Luke, so I walked into Luke's room, and saw that he was indeed, awake.

"Hayley! Hey!" Luke perked up when he saw me. I blushed.

"H-Hey Luke. You feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I'm feeling great! I just wish that Jin would let me go back home…" Luke pouted. It was funny since he looked like he was 5 years old."I agree with Jin, you still need some rest." I said, giggling. Once I started to walk out the room, Luke grabbed my wrist and pleaded, "Can you stay with me a little longer?" I couldn't believe what he just said. _Did he say he wanted _me _to stay with him longer, or someone else?_"W-W-Why not Bo, o-or Dale?" I asked, very confused."Because I want _you _to stay here with me." He said, looking me in the eyes. I swear my face was pure red at that moment. "O-Okay…" I mumbled. It was then that I'd noticed he was still holding on to my wrist. I guess he did too since he pulled and way and mumbled "Sorry." I just stared at him and didn't say a word. _Oh goddess, it's just like the first day I met him…But this time…suck it up and say something!_"A-Are you feeling sleepy?" Was all I could manage to think of."Yeah, a little…" He admitted."Well, you should just fall asleep. It will make you feel a lot better." I told him. He then started to blush. "Y-You promise you won't leave?" He whispered. Of course I started to blush even

more then I already was. "Y-Yeah. I-I promise." I told him, smiling."Okay." He said, smiling his smile I loved. He then closed his eyes, and fell asleep much faster then I thought he would.

--**I thought that this chapter was meh. So sorry if you didn't like it. :/**

**REVIEW PLEASE. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"_Luke…just ask her. The worst she could say is no." Bo told Luke."N-No, I change my mind. It's too soon. I…I can't do it yet." Luke complained._

"_Ugh, fine. Be a chicken, Luke." Bo said. They then walked away from my house, with me still sound asleep inside._

--

I woke up at about 6:05, like normal. All I had to do was water my crops, then I had the whole day to do nothing…again. It had been about a week ago that Luke had the tree accident. After that, nothing exciting had happened.

Once my crops were watered, it was about 7 o' clock. "Still too early to go anywhere…" I mumbled to myself. I decided to go down to the Town, and get to know everyone a little better. When I walked down, I found Gill, sitting under a tree, writing in some sort of book.

"Hi Gill!" I greeted him as cheerfully as I could. He must have been in some other world because he jumped when I greeted him.

"O-Oh. Hey Angela." He mumbled.

"Whatcha writing in there?" I asked him."Nothing." He snapped, closing the book quickly. On the cover it had said 'Gill's Journal.'

"You have a diary?" I asked, giggling a bit.

"Y-Yes? Do you have a problem with it?!" He quickly snapped again.

"No, I've just never seen a boy with a diary…" I said, covering my mouth so he wouldn't notice I was still giggling.

"Hmph. It's not like I care what _you _think." He said, returning back to his normal snobby self."Well, if you were trying to hurt my feelings by saying that, it didn't work. You'll have to do much better then that." I told him, smirking. He then frowned, got up and started to walk away. He turned around to face me and apologized for being a jerk.

"…I-It's…okay?" I said, very confused by his sudden mood swing. He was the one that smirked this time, and walked away to the Town Square.

…_Weird boy…_ I thought to myself. It was now about 7:30. Goddess this day was going by slowly. I sat down and started to think. _I could go to the Inn to chat with Maya…but it doesn't open until 9...On The Hook? No it's Monday, they're closed…So is pretty much everything else down here…Tailor Shop…9 o'clock…Argh! _I must have been lost in thought for a long time, because when I looked down on my watch, it was already 8:45.

"Oh my goddess! It's already 8:45! I should get going to the Inn!" With that, I ran down to the Inn and got there at 8:59. "Alright! With 1 minute to spare!" I shouted. A took a couple of breaths, then walked inside. I was greeted almost immediately by Maya. "Angela! Where have you been!? We hardly ever see you anymore!" Maya yelled looking a little angry with me, but still smiling. It kinda looked like she was evil.

"I-I…W-Well…Y-Ya know…I've have…things…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, things like LUKE!" She teased. Maya was like my best friend here, so I told her about Luke, since I had to tell some one.

"Hmph, well at least I don't make it obvious like you do to Chase!" I giggled. She shot me an glare and stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"You do you know that Luke usually comes here around this time, right?" She asked me.

"W-What!?" I shrieked. Maya then started laughing so much she nearly had tears coming out of her eyes. "I…was…just…kidding!" She shouted in between breaths. I just glowered at her until she got herself calmed down. Once I thought she was ready to talk again I asked her, "Are you done?" She nodded her head, her mouth still slightly twitching.

"Well, I came here to talk to you, but I could always get to know Candace and Luna…" I said, shrugging.

"NO!" Maya shouted. "I'm sorry, that wasn't vewy nice of me." She said in a little kid's voice.

I just smirked at her. We ended up talking for what seemed like hours. When I finally left, it was already 5. "Luke! I didn't visit him today!" I yelled. "Hmm…Maybe if I run their, I could barley meet him while he's walking home…" I thought aloud.

I ran as fast as I could up to the Ganache Mine District, and made it there about 20 minutes earlier then I thought I would. (Now that the root was cut, I could get their faster)

Luke was still cutting wood in the forest.

"Hey, Luke!" I screamed to him. He looked up and waved to me, a big smile forming across his face. "Hey, Angie!" He screamed back. I ran up to him and almost instantly he asked, "What took you so long to visit me today, eh?"

"I went to the Inn to talk with Maya, and we ended up talking for a _really _long time." I told him.

"Hmm…I see…" He scratched his chin. Just then, Bo started running up to us.

"Oh, hey Angelaaa." He practically sang. Luke then turned a bright shade of red.

"Um…did I miss something…?" I asked, very puzzled.

"Oh, nothing…" Bo said, smirking.

"Bo…shut up." Luke growled.

"Hey, Angie, come over here with me." Bo said grabbing my arm and dragging my near the shop.

"BO! NO!" Luke screamed and ran after us.

We then halted behind a tree near the shop. "Angela…" Bo began.

"_Luke's in love with you." _

**GASP! :O**

**No…way. **

**Ummmmm…Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reviewing at least a little. :] oh and, Happy o9! Even though I'm a little late on that, I don't care! :P Now, enjoy! :D**_

_Chapter 7_

_What!?--2__nd__ Part_

I couldn't believe what Bo had just said to me. It couldn't have been true. No, of course not. I _had _to have misunderstood. Luke couldn't be in love with _me_.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say Bo?" I asked, still completely overwhelmed.

"I saaaaiiiid, Luke. Is. In. Love. With. You." Bo repeated.

He did say that he was in love with me! I couldn't believe this was happening. I had to be dreaming. _Yeah, this is all a dream and I would be waking up in a matter of seconds._ I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming.

I wasn't.

_Wait…_**Bo**_ just said Luke was in love with me. But I never heard Luke tell me that he was. Bo could just be saying stupid things to get Luke angry. Yeah, that's the only reasonable possibility._

"Um…Angela? You okay? You look a little…out of it." Bo said, snapping me out of my trance.

"W-What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Is Luke still in the forest? I really need to go talk to him." I said, ignoring Bo's comment.

"Yeah…But I don't think that's a good--" I didn't hear the last of Bo's sentence since I took off running at 'that's'.

"Luke!" I screamed. He turned around and saw it was me. He flashed me a huge grin and waved to me.

Once I caught up to him, I was out of breath

"Luke…I…need…to…talk to…you…" I panted between breaths. _Wow, I'm _really _out of shape._

"What's up?" He asked me, putting his axe behind his back.

"Well…you see…Bo told me something…and I was wondering if it was true…" I said, blushing.

"Okay…expand…?" Luke said, getting a little impatient.

"Well…he said you were…ya know…in love…with me." I looked down at the ground. Luke just stared at me with mix of irritation and relief.

"_That's_ what he told you?! Well…I guess I'm kind of relieved," I was right. "I thought that he told you that…never mind. That's not important. But…you didn't really think that I was in love with _you?_ I mean, you're like my best friend. That would be weird, ya know?" Ouch, that hurt.

"Oh, n-no…of course not. I mean I did…but it's…_g-good _to that you're not."

Lies. All of those words were lies. When he said 'you didn't really think that I was in love with you' It felt like a thousand knives just went threw me.

"Phew! That's good." Luke sighed, grinning at me.

"Uh huh." I lied, faking a smile back. Smiling was the **last** thing I felt like doing right now.

--

**Luke's POV.**

"BO! GET IN HERE!" I screamed, obviously extremely angry with Bo.

"Hee hee! Yessum?" Bo giggled, skipping into our room. _Since when is Bo this…this…evil!?_

"Why the hell would you tell Angela that I was in _love _with her?! That's…that's just not right! She's my best friend! No way would I be in love with her!" I puffed out my cheeks.

"Mhmm…and Maya is the best cook ever. It's so obvious, Luke. You love her." Bo teased.

"EW! NO! GROSS! NO! What don't you understand by **she's my best friend**!?" I yelled. Just then, Pop's came in with a frustrated expression.

"What in the world is going on here!?" He bellowed.

"Bo told Angela that I was in love with her when I'm not!" I told Pop's.

He looked very surprised "Bo? Why would you do such a thing?"

"W-Well…I…um…" Bo scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground, looking very

embarrassed. Pop's just gave him a stern look and said, "I'll talk to you later, Bo." and walked out of the room.

Man, was that ever a déjà vu. I hear him say that to me about 24/7. I looked at Bo and he had the words "I'm sorry" tattooed all over his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Luke. I don't know what came over me…forgive me?" Bo gave me the puppy dog look. C'mon? How could I not forgive that face?

"Hmph…fine." I grumbled, then brightened up and gave him a noogie.

"Ah! Luke, let go of me!" Bo struggled. I let go of him and had a laughing fit. _Looks like things are back to normal_. Pop's then told-well, more like yelled-at us to settle down and get to sleep.

I changed into some comfy clothes, then lied down in my bed.

_I'm not in love with Angela…right?_ Was the last thing I thought before drifting off into sleep.

--

**Angela's POV. [Normal POV]**

I pouted all the way back to my farm. I was definitely about to make a scene, but I didn't want anyone to see me bawling or they might think I was crazy.

Once I finally got into my house, I slammed the door shut and didn't even make it to my bed before the tears came.

I just sat there, bawling my eyes out like an idiot.

_Dammit, Angela! Get yourself together! You shouldn't be overreacting like this just because he doesn't feel the same way you feel about him!_ I kept telling myself. Since when did I get this upset over a boy? Sure, I've gotten upset when I boy didn't like me, but I didn't bawl like a complete idiot. I pouted for an hour or two, but then got over it.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to get over this though.

After an hour or so of bawling my eyes out, I finally had enough strength to go to my bed.

I fell asleep within a few minutes. I must have been _really _tired if I could fall asleep that quickly after _that_ happened.

--

I awoke the next morning with dried up tears on my face, and puffy red eyes. I touched my face to realize that my face was wet.

"Goddess, I must have been crying in my sleep. How more pathetic can I get?" I thought aloud.

I looked at the clock to see it was already 7:30.

"Oh goddess! I slept in!" I was running out the door as I said that.

After I finished watering my crops, and tending to my animals (I now had 2 chickens, a horse, and a sheep) I decided on a conclusion that I would go to the blacksmith's and talk to Owen to try to get my mind off _him._

I got to the blacksmith's but Owen wasn't there. He was out on a date with Kathy. Just what I wanted to think about.

I then decided on going to Souffle Farm to chat with Anissa, but she was at Meringue Clinic with Jin helping him make some medicine. Which in other words, is a date.

I chose Renee next, but sure enough, she was out on a fishing date with Toby.

_Is the world TRYING to torture me?! _I thought to myself. I just decided to go and talk to my chickens, since I knew they would listen. Whether they liked it or not. And most importantly, they wouldn't be on dates.

"Jasper, why would Luke be so clueless? Doesn't he know that when he says something like that, he could hurt someone?"

Bawk.

"I know, I know. He didn't intend it. But he could think a little, ya know?"

Bawk.

"What?! Why would you take his side! Goddess, Jasper! I thought you were on my side!"

Baaaaaaawk.

"Ugh! I'm DONE with you Jasper!" With that I stormed out the door.

…Bawk?

"Oh my goddess…I just had a conversation with a chicken."

--

**I had fun writing that last chapter. Since I talk to my chicken's all the time. XD**

**No but seriously, review and tell me what you thought. Thankies! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait on the update. I truly am. I was having a MAJOR brain block. I couldn't think of anything to do with this chapter! So, I just put some random couples in this! (Like a little tiny bit of Sluke [SelenaxLuke], Anguke [AngelaxLuke] since they **_**are**_** the main couple, and I even put in some Chaya [ChasexMaya] near the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I even tried to make an effort to make it longer. So it's hopefully longer then the other chapters! Gah, I'm rambling. Enjoy! ~:D**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Chapter 8_

"Lukie-Wukie!" _She_ screamed to him.

Goddess, _she_ was the one person I couldn't stand here on this island.

The reason? It's simple.

She's trying to get Luke.

Ugh, that whorish belly dancing no good _slut_ was trying to take Luke away from me! Gah! I hate that Selena. **I hate her!**

* * *

"Hi Lukie." She said while playing with his hair.

"Hey, Selena…" He mumbled. Just then I came into the store, looking for Luke of course, and then saw _her_ with him.

"…"

"Oh, Hi Angela." Ugh, I could feel the sluttish aura in the air already and I just walked in. I tried to control myself from getting the urge to slap her right then.

"Hmph." Was all I responded with.

She then turned back to Luke -as if I never came in the shop- and started up trying to flirt again. "Oh, Lukie, I'm so lonely here on this island, no one ever comes to talk to me…" Yeah, I wonder why. "Do you think you could come take me to dinner some time so I could get to know you better?" Goddess, I hope he wasn't falling for this pathetic wanna-be dancer's seducing.

"Uh…Um…Well…I…" He scratched the back of his head, looking extremely nervous. Then I thought of something to save him and stepped in.

"He can't. We already decided that _we _were going to get something to eat tonight. Right Luke?" I nudged him, hoping that he would catch on. He just stared at me with a blank expression.

"…What?" I elbowed his ribs hard and then he caught on. "O-Oh! Right! Yeah, Angie and I here are going to the Inn tonight. So not tonight." He was rubbing his rib cage and glaring at me. I was just staring at _her _smirking.

"Hmph. Fine. Maybe some other time, okay Honey?" She started to play with his hair again then left.

I stared at him, "…Honey?"

"…Long story…" He answered.

"I have time, you can tell me at dinner." I winked. He looked clueless.

"Dinner?" Did he really forget already?"…Think about, Luke. What I just did to get Selena away…?" I motioned for him to go on.

"…Oh yeah! That! You were serious? I thought that was just a way to get Selena away from me. Oh, by the way, thanks for that. I owe you one! But back to the dinner…"

"Luke." I smiled.

"…What?"

"You're rambling." I teased.

--

"Oh, MAN! I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my whole life!" Luke yelled. I just laughed at his random outburst.

"What're you laughing at?" He pouted.

"You just said that…AHAHAHAHA….so randomly…BAH HAHAHA…it was just so funny…!" I managed to gasp in between breaths. Then Luke started to laugh along with me. Everyone at the Inn was staring at us like we were crazy. (Which we probably were, since I talk to my chickens about my problems and Luke is obsessed with his axe -he named her Delilah-. So I wouldn't be arguing with that logic.)

After we calmed ourselves down a bit, Luke insisted that he walk me home. I happily agreed. On the walk back, we started talking about random crap; like music, food, video games, stuff like that. Once we reached my house, we stood face to face in front of my house. There was an awkward silence between us, which was weird because we _never _had those silences. Luke shifted uncomfortably before he mumbled a "Goodnight" to me, then ran away.

I wonder if there was anything on his mind?

**Luke's POV.**

I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I just mumbled goodnight to her and took off. I went directly to my room, and slammed the door, falling to the ground. My head was full of questions;

What was that awkward silence about? Why couldn't I think of anything to say? Why were my palms sweating? Why was my heart beating out of control whenever I looked into her hazel eyes that gleamed in the moonlight? Why did my legs start to shake? Why was my mouth dry? Why did I feel like I would pass out right there?

Goddess, I was confused. I've never felt this way before, what could be wrong with me?

And yet, I knew that none of my question's could be answered, and that's what bothered me the most.

I could talk to Pop's about it, but he would probably lecture me saying things like "Oh, it's nothing to worry about, don't overreact about such a small thing!" or "I don't have time to deal with your problems right now, I'm busy!"

Gotta love Pop's.

I could talk to Bo…but he's to young to know the answer…

The only option left would be Angela…but I _definitely _wouldn't be able to talk to her about it, since she _is _the cause of my problem.

Man! I need to think about some things!

**Angela's POV [Normal POV.]**

I closed my door behind me, still worried about why Luke was acting so weird at the doorway and then just took off like that.

Was it something I did? Or said? Was he just sick? Or maybe…No! I'm not going down that road again! Why do I keep thinkingthat he does? Ugh, maybe I'm the one who's sick…

Sickly in love.

Man, I had some serious issues. Some too much for even my chickens to handle. Even though I know they just _love _listening to my problems all day.

Aha ha, right.

I went to sit down at my table when I heard a knock at the door.

_Who could that be so late?_ I thought.

I opened the door to find…Chase? What was he doing here?

"Hey, Angela. Could we, ya know, talk?" He murmured.

"Um…sure? About what?" I asked, pretty confused on why he would be here.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you could tell me how to propose to Maya without making a complete fool out of myself. Could you?" He stared at me with his violet eyes begging me to say yes.

"Um…I guess I could…but why me? And why so late at night? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, you and Maya are really good friends, and I was hoping to propose tomorrow, since it is her birthday and all. And I just couldn't wait any longer. So…yah."

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting Maya's birthday. But I guess I could help him, I mean, how could I saw no to that face?

"Okay," I said rather loudly holding up one fist, "I'll tell you how to do it!"

"Great!" He sat down on one of the chairs and propped his feet up on my table.

"Yeah, why don't you just get comfortable there…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Alright," I began, "First, you have the blue feather, right? Since you can't propose without it."

"Check!" He said as he pulled it out from his apron pocket.

"Good, now, what you should do is, get down on one knee like this," I said while I went down on one knee, "Look her straight in the eyes and say 'Maya, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will…you marry me?'" I said, giving my best impersonation of Chase. He, of course, didn't like my impersonation very much, as he busted out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Is that the best impersonation you can do!? Bua Hahaha!" He exclaimed wiping tears from his eyes.

"…You done?" I was getting a little irritated.

"Hee hee. Yessum." He said, his mouth still twitching.

"Oh, and do I really have to say all that sappy crap? I mean, really, does 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He mocked in a high pitch voice, "really sound like something I would say?"

"No, but Maya _loves _that sappy crap. So that would increase your chances of her saying yes."

"Oh." He mumbled.

"Now, do what I just showed you."

"Alright," He cleared his throat in an annoying fat-old-man-with-a-mustache kind of way, then got down on one knee. "Maya, I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will…you marry me?" Hmm…not bad. I was convinced. Maybe was wasn't totally hopeless.

"Yes!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air, as if he was punching an invisible man on my ceiling. "I totally nailed that! She's _totally _gonna say yes. Thanks Angela! I owe you one!" With that, he sprinted out the door.

I yelled after him saying, "Yeah you do! Tell me how it goes tomorrow!"

Then, after two hours spent with Chase, (Yes, two hours. It shocked my too how quick the time went by) I finally got to go to sleep.

* * *

**I kinda got bored near the end so I just stuck Chase in there! Hurray for him wanting to have the guts to propose the Maya! **

**Again, I'm really, really, really, **_**really **_**sorry about the long wait for the update. **

**Oh, and by the way, If I don't get at least four reviews, then I'm not updating.**

**Notice how I said **_**at least.**_** So more then four is definitely fine with me! In fact, it would make me even more happier! **

**Hee hee! Bye! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**As you probably know, I'm going to be switching around the POV from Angela to Luke in the next few chapters. **

**Thank you ashleynbf94 for the great idea! I'm definitely going to use it in this chapter.**

**In my opinion, this chapter is kinda suckish. :/ But I hope you like it.**

**Now, this first part will actually be starting off in Luke's POV.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

I thought that I ought to apologize to Angela, since I just ran off like that. And because I didn't have anyone to talk to about what happened.

When I got to the Caramel River District, I took a deep breath and starting walking towards Angela's house.

Once I got there, I checked in the window to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

When I looked in, to my surprise, I saw Chase in there, on one knee. I went a little closer to the window, and ducked down so they couldn't see me, but I could still hear and see them.

"…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will…you marry me?"

I felt my heart start to break as I saw Angela start to shake her head and smile.

I couldn't watch anymore. After that, I started sprinting to my house.

I felt like a whole part of me just died inside. I hated Chase. I can't believe he had proposed to Angela. And I had always thought that him and Maya had a thing. I guess I was wrong.

Completely wrong.

It was Chase and Angela who had a thing. And now…they were going to get _married._

The thought of that made my heart sting.

I would never be able to see her again without feeling pain.

But…why? Why would I be feeling so much pain?

I mean, I should be happy for Angela! We are just friends after all…right?

_Wait a minute…_

I know why!

I know why I ran away like that!

I know why I couldn't think of anything to say!

I know why my palms were sweating and why my heart was beating out of control whenever I even glanced at her eyes!

I know why my legs started to shake!

I know why my mouth was dry and why I felt like I would pass out!

And most importantly, I know why I hated Chase so much for proposing to Angela.

I…I…_I'm in love…with Angela._

…Bo was right…

Oh…my god. I need to talk to Angela.

I need to make sure she doesn't marry Chase!

**Angela's POV**

I awoke very pleasantly the next morning. Once I woke up, I did my morning routine.

Showered, fed my animals and watered my crops.

Since it was about 9:30, I decided that I would go check on Chase, and see if he had proposed yet.

When I got there, Chase was just about to go in. At least I thought he was.

"Chase!" I yelled. He looked up at me with a very nervous expression.

"I-I can't do it, Angela! She'll say no. I can't!" He sputtered out.

"Yes you can, I believe in you. I'll come in with you, okay?"

"Um…okay…" He mumbled.

We walked in and I went to order a drink. (Of course I wouldn't really be drinking anything, I would be watching the proposal.)

Just after I sat down, I winked at Chase, secretly telling him to do it now.

"Um…M-Maya?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Chase?" She sung.

"C-C-Can I ask you s-something…?"

"Sure!" She yelled. He then got down on one knee, and I could see Maya's happy face turn into a shocked expression.

"Um…Maya…" He said staring at the floor. He then continued,

"I…l-love you with all my heart. A-And I want to spend the rest o-of my l-life with you…Will…You…Marry me?" Chase looked into her eyes when he was done and pulled out the blue feather.

I saw her eyes start to tear up as she whispered "Yes".

Everyone who was at the Inn "Awwed" the display.

I decided to give them some privacy, so I started walking up to the Ganache Mine District.

I thought I should talk to Luke about what happened last night, so I went to the carpenters shop.

When I opened the door, Luke immediately grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me upstairs to his and Bo's bedroom.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" I laughed. But I stopped once I saw his expression was serious, no humor at all.

"We need to talk." He said in a serious tone.

"Um…okay? Shoot."

"Well…you see…Angela…" He stopped.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated by his sudden pause.

"Youcan'tmarryChase!" He blurted out, slurring all the words together.

"…What?"

He sighed and repeated, "You can't marry Chase…"

"What?! Marry Chase?! What the _hell _are you talking about!?" I shouted, a bit to loudly.

"You can't deny the truth, Angela. I saw him very clearly yesterday night get down on one knee and ask you to marry him. And I saw you shake your head and smile!" He yelled back.

"You…what?! Why were you spying on me?!" I screamed back at him.

"I wasn't! I felt bad for just running away like that so I came back to apologize! I checked the window to make sure you weren't asleep and that's when I heard and saw it all!" He growled.

"Luke! You have it all wrong! He came to my house to ask me what he should say in a proposal so he could propose to _Maya_. Not me!" I cried.

"…Maya?" He whispered.

"Yes. Maya. Not me." I said back.

"…Oh." Was all he said.

I didn't understand why he acted that way, so I asked him without even thinking, "Why were you acting so weird? Even if I was marrying Chase, you wouldn't have been acting all…all…jealous!"

"J-Jealous?! You think I was jealous!?" He screamed rather loudly.

"Please, even a blind person could see that you were jealous!" I smirked.

"Liar!" He yelled.

"I am not a liar!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" He screamed.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM…" But I got cut off by something.

And I could never believe what this something was, even in my dreams.

He pushed his lips eagerly to mine, and started to tangle his hands in my hair.

I was so shocked that I didn't move.

Once he was done, he looked into my eyes, then smirked. He said,

"You're right, I was jealous."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh. Short chapter. T.T**

**I was just so eager to get to the lovey dovey crap!**

**So…yayy for only 1000 words! -.-**

**REVIEW!!! PLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!**

**Or I'll eat you. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I realized something.**

**I haven't said that one thing at the beginning of every chapter. Yah know, the **_**I do not own **_**yadda yadda yadda.**

**So, yeah.**

**Chapter 1-I do not own Harvest Moon.  
****Chapter 2-I do not own Harvest Moon.  
****Chapter 3-I do not own Harvest Moon.  
****Chapter 4-I do not own Harvest Moon.  
****Chapter 5-I do not own Harvest Moon.  
****Chapter 6-I still do not own Harvest Moon.  
****Chapter 7-Still don't own it.  
****Chapter 8-Nope, don't own it.  
****Chapter 9-Don't own it!**

**And finally;**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harvest Moon, and never will. But I do not wish to be sued. So I will say that before every chapter from now on. :]**

**At last;  
****Enjoy!~ :D**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10_

I couldn't move.

I couldn't do pretty much anything at that moment.

I was completely stunned about what had just happened. Still not even being able to believe that he had just done that. It was too much for me to handle. Way, way too much. I probably would have forgotten to breath soon enough, if he hadn't said something to break the awkward silence that was there for I don't know how long.

"…So," I finally heard him say. I didn't look at him. I just stared straight ahead.

He coughed uncomfortably then continued, "Um…I'm, err…sorry. A-About…what I just did…"

When I didn't say anything he continued on.

"I…I guess I just wasn't thinking…I wanted to tell you how I felt. B-But…I accused you of being engaged to Chase, then we started arguing, and then our faces were so close I just…did it without thinking…" That's all I caught of what he said. I didn't know if he had continued to ramble, or if he had stopped and was waiting for an answer.

All I know, is that it was going to be very awkward between us for a while.

* * *

I guess Luke got tired of waiting for me to answer, so he walked me home.

Once he left, I shut the door, and sat on my bed.

All I could do was think about the kiss.

Did it really happen?

Was I just hallucinating?

Was it a dream?

One thing I knew, those questions, and many more that were buzzing around in my head, were not going to be answered tonight.

**The Next Day**

I was surprised when I woke up the next morning. I didn't think that I would ever get to sleep after last night's…event.

I couldn't even remember when I fell asleep.

I did know though, that I needed to do my work as quick as possible so I could talk to Luke.

Hopefully, I won't freeze up in front of him. But no matter what, it _will _be uncomfortable between us. That's one thing I was sure of.

* * *

When I was done my work (And talking to my chickens about last night's major event), I decided to go down to the beach for a little bit, so I could collect my thoughts and figure out exactly what I was going to say to him when I confronted him about it.

I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of him.

I went down to the beach, and there I found Maya and Chase, kissing.

_Of course they are. _I thought bitterly to myself.

They turned around and looked at me, immediately blushing once they found out that they had an audience watching them.

That audience, being me.

"O-Oh! Hi, Angela!" Chase stuttered.

"…Hi." I grunted.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked cheerfully.

To tell the truth, I really don't know what my bitchy mood was about.

I should've been happy. I mean, the man that I had been in love with from the moment I saw, _kissed _me!

So, why _was _I in a bad mood?

I sighed before speaking, "I don't really know…I just came down to the beach to think some things through. I didn't expect to be intruding things." That last sentence came out more bitterly then I wanted, because I Maya started to pout.

"Err, sorry. I didn't mean to be so bitchy." I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm used to your bitchy attitude now." Chase grinned.

I grinned sarcastically back at him, then said, "Um, I should be going now. I'll catch up with you two later." I then left without even waiting for a response.

* * *

I guess the reason I was so catty, was because I didn't believe that it actually happened.

That sounded about right.

I needed someone to slap me, so I could prove to myself that it was true.

Who was strong enough to slap some sense into me…?

Owen? Nah, I'm not in the mood to have my face broken today.

Gill? Please, he couldn't hurt a fly, even if he tried. Why did I even consider him?

Bo? Maybe, but I don't want to go to the Carpentry. Not yet.

Lu-- No.

Kathy? Hmm, I guess she could. She's pretty strong, but not strong enough to hurt me.

I guess it's worth a shot.

So, I started to walk down to the Inn, and once I got there, I went straight to Kathy.

I explained to her the whole dilemma. And once I told her about the slapping, she eagerly agreed.

Gee, thanks Kathy.

When she slapped me-and man, I wasn't expecting it to be so hard-I finally believed that I was awake, and it really did happen.

I thanked Kathy for nearly breaking my jaw and cheek bone.

She replied with a laugh and, "No problem! Anytime you need to be beat up, I'm your girl!"

I finally decided that it was time.

Time to talk with Luke about the…incident.

I started to walk up to the Ganache Mine District, and up the path to the Carpentry.

When I finally got there. I looked in the window to see if Luke was in their, and not at the forest.

But, when I looked in their, I felt my heart break into a million different pieces.

There was Luke, with Selena.

And they were…

_Kissing._

Now I know how Luke felt when he thought Chase proposed to me…

* * *

**Poor Angela. :[  
****Meh, alright chapter.  
****It's not bad, but it's not the best either.  
****It's…in the middle.**

**Um…yeah…  
****Review.  
****Or, I'll sell you to a butcher and make him grind you and then sell your remains on eBay. :]]  
****Naw, I'm just kidding. :P**

**Maybe…**

**But seriously, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I'm really sorry for the long update. :/**

**There was a really long period of time where my brain just wouldn't think up anything.**

**Then, when I finally got some stuff, I got grounded from the computer, and I don't like writing, so I didn't feel like writing my idea's down.**

**So then, I lost the ideas. -.-**

**So, yeah! That's my story!**

**Now, here's chapter 11!**

**But, if I may warn you, this chapter is pretty dang emo. Especially the beginning.**

**Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The last thing I remembered was seeing Selena and Luke kissing.

After that, everything just went blank.

And somehow, I ended up curled up in a corner of my house repeatedly telling myself that I should have never gotten my hopes up, or something along the lines of that.

I've been in my house for about 12 hours in this position.

At least, that's what it feels like. It could've been more, or less than that.

I think I heard a knock on my door at one point, but I could really care less right now.

The only thing I was concerned about was that the only man I've ever truly loved, didn't love me back.

--

It's been a few days since the Luke and Selena thing.

I think I've been a little better.

I still haven't left my house for anything, except my farm work. But once I'm done with that, I just go back into my house, and either;

A- Curl into a ball in the corner of my house

B- Start crying into my pillow

Or C- Think of some way to kill Selena

There have been a lot of knocks on my door, many times them being from Maya, or Chase.

I didn't care.

I couldn't of cared less actually.

The only knock that would have actually had a possible chance of being answered would be Luke. But he hasn't come around yet…

He's probably won't ever come. All he cares about is _Selena._

Gah, if I didn't have the risk of being arrested, I would have killed that whore a long time ago.

_Maybe if I hide the body and the evidence…_But my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dammit, who the hell is it now?" I mumbled bitterly. But then the person spoke.

"Angela! Open up! Please, I need to know if you're okay! Oh, and it's Luke."

…Luke?

…_Luke._

He actually came. So he does care if I'm alive or not.

He knocked again, louder this time, and said, "Angela! Goddess please open the door!"

I decided it would be best to just open up the door and get it over with. So I went over, and opened it very slowly and saw…well, I'm not really sure who I saw.

This boy's blue hair was all messed up, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

But besides that, he looked a mess.

Then I remembered what I must have looked like. So I was in no position to start judging him.

"Oh goddess! Angie! What the hell have you been doing!? Everyone in town has been worried sick about you! Why were you in your house for two weeks!?" Two weeks, damn. It's been that long? "Goddess, if you ever scare me like that again--"

"Luke, I saw you kissing Selena…" I mumbled, looking at the floor.

"…What?"

I shot my head back up, looking directly at him.

"Don't play dumb, Luke! I saw you kissing Selena two weeks ago!" I screamed at him, tears starting to build up in the corner of my eyes.

"…Oh…that…" Luke whispered.

"…How could you? Right after you kissed _me_!"

"But I--"

"Save it, Luke. Just get out. You found me, you know I'm alright, so just get out." I whispered.

"But Angie you don't--"

"I said get the hell out!" I screamed, the tears I was struggling to fight back, now starting to pour out of my eyes.

"…I'll be back soon. Don't you forget that." And with that, he left, and I slammed the door shut, collapsing to the ground with tears slipping down my face.

--

"Alright, today's the day. I'm going to actually go talk to people." I thought aloud.

After about an hour of doing my routine, I thought I should go to Chase's house, since him and Maya were there knocking on my door pretty much 24/7.

The walk there was excruciating. I dreaded having to talk to people, but they had to know I was still alive.

So I knocked on Chase's door, and it flung open almost immediately after I knocked on it.

"Angie!" Chase screamed, giving me a huge hug.

I couldn't help but smile a little after seeing Chase's enthusiasm.

"Chase why did you just screa--Angela!" Maya's face was a mix of happiness, surprise, and anger. All at once.

"Hey you guys." Man, did I ever sound enthusiastic.

Not.

"Angela! Where the hell have you been!?" Chase screamed.

"Hiding." I simply responded.

"From who?" Maya chimed in.

"Everybody, I needed to be alone for a while."

"Why?" Damn Maya and her curiosity…

Couldn't she stop it there?

I sighed and began my short, but painful story.

"Well…I was walking to the Carpenter's shop so I could talk to Luke about something--"

"About what?" Maya asked innocently.

I was about to smack her if she asked another question.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I asked coldly.

"Oh yes, yes!" Sometimes, it seemed like she hadn't grown up at all.

"Anyways, as I was saying. When I got to the Carpenter's shop, I looked in the window to see if Luke was there. But when I looked in I saw," I winced before I said the next part, "Luke and Selena…kissing…"

"No! That little skank! If she thinks that she can do that to you and get away with it, then she obviously doesn't know that you're _my_ best friend! Don't worry, I can take care of that slut for you if you want!" Chase looked so angry, it made me kind of happy to know that I had such a great best friend.

"Hah, okay Chase. Let's not get carried away. Even though I most definitely have had thought about killing her, neither you nor me should get arrested." I had to smile at that. I mean, who wouldn't smile knowing that they had such an amazing best friend?

"Angela, you need to talk to Luke. _She's_ probably the one that kissed _him_. You shouldn't immediately go to the conclusion that they're a couple now. You know that Selena's a whore, and you know that she has been trying to take Luke away from you ever since you started becoming good friends with him. So go talk to Luke. Now."

I don't think that I've ever heard Maya be so serious about something the whole time I've lived here.

"…I know you're right Maya…I just…I can't talk to him."

"Yes you can! Go talk to him. Right. Now." Maya said very sternly.

I could tell that this visit was over.

--

"Alright…here I go." I mumbled to myself. I was outside of the Carpentry, about to talk to Luke about him and Selena.

I decided first to look in the window, even though that hasn't been a very lucky spot for me.

Instead I heard some voices talking. I immediately picked out Luke's voice. The other one I assumed was Dale.

"Pop's, you don't understand--"

"Yes I do, son. You need to go talk to Angela. If she saw the kiss that you and Selena had, she probably assumes that you two are a couple. And both you and me know that you two are most definitely _not _a couple."

"You're probably right Pop's…"

That's all I needed to hear to get my confidence back. I busted through the doors and went directly to Luke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Selena weren't a couple?"

"Well you wouldn't listen to me! I tried to explain back at your house but--"

I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"Luke. You're rambling." I smiled and then slowly put my hand behind his neck, and pushed his lips to mine.

He smiled under the kiss.

I didn't care if Dale was watching. I didn't care that Selena had kissed him. I didn't really care about anything in that moment. All I cared about was that Luke had the same feelings for me that I did for him.

And that's all that mattered.

* * *

**So whatcha thinkk?**

**I actually liked it. **

**Just a little though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. It would make me a very happy person. **

**:]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again people. x] **

**I'm sorry for the long update, exactly how long has it been…?**

…**!?**

**A MONTH!? IT'S BEEN A **_MONTH!?_

**Ohmigoodness. I'm sosososososososososososososososososo**_**so**_** sorry!**

**I didn't know it was that long since I've updated!**

**Please don't kill me.**

**v.v**

**Darn, I forgot to put the Disclaimer for Chapter 11...**

**CHAPTER 11- I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**There we go, all better.**

**Hah, alright. Let's get Chapter 12 started!**

**Enjoy!~ :D**

**And sorry again for the long wait! **

**T.T**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's character's.**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Man, life is good.

My farm's doing great, I'm getting a great amount of money, I have the best friends, and most importantly, I have the man of my dreams.

Could life get _any _better?

--

"Hey there, Angie." Luke greeted me with a wink.

I just giggled a blushed, allowing him to enter my house.

I was never good with boys…

"So what are we gonna do for a first date?" Luke asked, grinning.

"Uh…I dunno. Anything's fine…" God, could I make the atmosphere anymore awkward?

"Err…" He scratched the back of his head, possibly thinking of idea's for our date.

"Oh! I got one!" He randomly yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious.

"Isn't tonight the Firefly Festival?"

What the hell!? That's tonight!?

"I dunno, is it?"

"Yeah, I think so…but anyways, we should totally go to that! It was be such an awesome first date!" Luke was practically screaming. I'm guessing he was excited about tonight.

"Okay! I'll go with you." I grinned.

He grinned back. "Great! Meet me at Caramel Falls at 7 o'clock! Don't be late!" And with that, he winked at me and ran out the door.

Ah, tonight is going to be perfect.

* * *

"Gah…what to wear…" I thought aloud. I started to look through all my clothes. But all I had were my many different farming outfits.

I was about to quit looking when I saw a speck of yellow buried in there. I took it out and examined it.

It was a strapless yellow dress, with some white polka dots on it, and it came a little above my knees.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to wear this…" I mumbled.

I then put on the dress. I thought that I should do my hair and put on some make-up, or was that over-doing it?

Eh, whatever.

I couldn't really do anything with my pathetic short, brown hair. It was too thin to do anything with. I thought I should just keep it simple and just put it in a pony tail.

After that was done, I put on some blush, mascara, and a little lip gloss. I thought that should be enough.

When all that was finished, I went to my mirror. I gasped at my reflection.

I didn't know that I looked that… _good._

Jeeze, I sound like I'm a snob…

Just then, someone knocked on my door.

I went to open it- it was Luke.

He was smiling until he saw me.

It looked like his jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Whoa…Angie. You look…wow." Luke was staring at me in awe.

"I-I hope I didn't dress up too much…" I mumbled.

"N-No…you look…great." Luke grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks…" I smiled.

"…Uh…Why am I here again…?" He asked dumbly. I giggled and said "Firefly Festival?"

"Oh! Right! C'mon, let's go!" He grinned, blushing a little

* * *

We walked there hand in hand. But the atmosphere was very awkward. Well, for me at least.

When we got there, he laid out the blanket he was carrying, and sat on it.

He patted on the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit there. Once I sat down, the fireflies started to come out one by one.

Before I knew it, the whole area was lightened by the beautiful lights of the fireflies. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Each little firefly was gliding through the air. I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was one of the most remarkable things I'd ever seen in my life.

After a few minutes, I started to shiver. It was unusually cold for a Summer night.

Luke seemed to take notice of that, because he put his arm over me and scooted closer to me, sharing his body heat. He was so warm, and it felt so good. And my blushing was also making me warmer too.

Once the fireflies went back to their homes, Luke walked me home.

The whole way there (which wasn't a very long walk), we talked about how pretty the fireflies were.

We reached the front of my house and we turned to face each other.

"I had a great time, Angie. Let's go together again next year!"

He then bent down and pecked me on the lips.

I practically melted when he did.

"Goodnight." He whispered to me before going back to his house.

Oh yes, it indeed _was_ a good night.

* * *

**I know, it's not a very good chapter.**

**-.-**

**But I couldn't think of ANYTHING to make this chapter about.**

**And so this came out.**

**Hurray… :/**

**And again, TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE.**

**:[**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, I'm backkk. Sorry for that lame update I had…**

**:/**

**I was having a serious brain block.**

**And that came out…**

**JEEZE!? 5 MONTHS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE!?**

**I'm a bad author… -Emo corner-**

**But this might be a pretty crappy chapter as well. Stupid brain blocks… .**

**Anyway;**

**Here's Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

_**^Hah! I remembered it! xD**_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Last night was perfect.

Probably the best date that I had ever been on.

Which is pretty pathetic, since all we did was look at fireflies…

But it was still perfect to me.

I wanted to tell someone about the date.

So I chose the closest person to my house.

Owen.

I ran to the blacksmith's as fast as I could. And by the time I got there, I was out of breath.

Owen had just walked out of the Blacksmith's, and was walking around outside like he usually did.

"O-DOG!" I screamed to him. O-Dog was the nick name I gave to him for some reason.

I'm weird.

When I screamed his name, he turned around, and grinned.

"Hey Angie!" He waved his large, muscular arm at me.

"O-Dog, I need to tell…you something…very important." I huffed in between breaths.

"Is it about your date with Luke yesterday?" He grinned at me.

"What the he… how did you know?" I was stunned at how he knew what it was about.

"I'm just _amazing_ like that." He replied dramatically. "But tell me all about it. I'm eager to know what happened between the town's cutest couple." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, then began telling him about the date. I told him pretty much every detail.

When I was done with my story, he grinned and said "Aw!"

"Hah, it was pretty much the best night of my life." I smiled.

"Man," He started to look a little down. "I wish I could be as smooth as Luke is, just with Kathy and not you. The way I act around her, it's like I'm her big brother or something. But I don't want to be that. I want to be…" He stared into nowhere. But I already knew what the end of that sentence was.

"You want some training?" I grinned at him.

"Training? What?"

"Here, I'll pretend to be Kathy, and you…just be yourself."

"Uh…okay…" He looked to the ground and scratched the back of his head.

"Well hiya, hun! Aren't you looking mighty fine today!" I winked at him.

He just stared at me blankly.

"…O-Dog. This is where you say something."

"O-Oh! Right… Um… Thanks??" He stammered.

"Well, you're welcome, hun!" I batted my eyelashes at him.

We continued on with the training for about 20 minutes.

I thought that Owen had done a pretty good job for now.

So I sent him off to try everything I showed him on Kathy.

But little did I know that Luke was watching the whole thing.

And he didn't know it was training.

* * *

**AHHHH LAAAMMEEEE UPDATEEE!!**

**D;**

**I'm sorry.**

**The next chapter will be WAY better then this.**

**I promise.**

**__;**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright! Short update!**

**WHOO! 8D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Hopefully it's better then the last two. ;-;**

**Here's Chapter 14! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

I feel that my training with Owen was pretty successful. Him and Kathy should officially be a couple by the next time I talk to him.

Satisfied, I started to head in the direction of my house. On my way there, I saw Luke standing outside of the Carpenter's. I smiled and started walking towards him, but once I got closer to him, my smile slowly faded away, and I got concerned. His face looked pissed and hurt at the same time.

Great, what stupid thing did I do now?

He stared at me for a long time. I didn't say anything. I was too worried that he would get more upset.

After a while, he mumbled, "How could you do that?" then ran back into the shop.

Huh, who would've thought that Luke could be this sensitive?

Ah! Why am I getting distracted!? I need to find out what the hell I did!

The last thing I want is to have my relationship with Luke screwed up.

* * *

I wanted to talk to Luke about whatever his problem was. But I knew that I needed to give him some space. I didn't want to be one of those clingy girlfriends that doesn't leave their boyfriend's side for even a second. So I waited for him to come to me.

Which was a stupid mistake.

I waited and waited. And after a week of seeing and hearing nothing of him, I had to see what was up.

I started to head up to the carpenter's shop. But on my way there, I ran into Maya and Chase.

"Angela!" Chase screamed.

"Hah, hey guys." I replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"We were looking for you! We want you to come over for lunch. Chase made this _delectable _Seafood Pizza. You HAVE to try it!" Maya exclaimed, caressing Chase's face.

"Ah, well I appreciate--"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT REJECTING OUR INVITATION!" Maya yelled.

I blinked at her sudden outburst.

_How long could it take? I'll always have time after lunch anyway. _I thought to myself.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Maya squealed and jumped up and down. Damn, she's really childish sometimes.

We all walked to Chase's house. And when we got there, we sat on the couch and started chatting away. I avoided the subject with Luke, and told them about the happy things we've done so far. Even though it's only been like 3 days.

After what seemed like forever, the pizza was finally ready. Chase got it out and set it on the table. It not only smelled delicious, it looked it too.

We each took a slice, and when I tasted it, I felt like I died and went to heaven.

"Oh my goddess! Chase! This is like… the best thing I've ever tasted!" I practically screamed.

He blushed. "Aw, Angie." He playfully punched me in the arm.

"So, anything else new with you guys?" I asked while shoving the pizza in my mouth.

Maya and Chase exchanged glances, then looked at me.

"…Did I miss something?" I chuckled.

"Well…" Chase began. But he got interrupted by Maya.

"We're going to have a baby!" Maya exclaimed.

My jaw literally dropped when she said that.

"…A… baby?" My eyes felt like they would bulge out of my head.

"Yes!" Maya yelled.

* * *

After that news, I stayed there for a few more hours just talking.

Once I left, I checked my watch.

"SHIT! It's 5:00!" I mentally slapped myself for staying at Chase's house too long.

I ran as fast as I could to the Carpentry's. I slammed the door open, startling Dale.

"In a hurry, Angela?" He asked me.

"Dale, where's Luke!?" I screamed louder then necessary. He looked down at the floor and didn't answer me.

"What? Where is he, Dale!" I shouted, getting worried.

"Well… Angela," He started to walk towards me.

"Luke's down at the dock right now. He's going to leave the island. For good."

* * *

I sprinted with all my might, trying to hold back the tears. What did I do to make him so mad at me? And enough to make him leave the island!

I finally started to see the dock in sight. I ran even faster, seeing that the boat was still there.

"LUKE!" I cried, hoping he would hear me.

When I finally reached the dock, it was too late. The boat had started to pull away.

I then let the tears go all they wanted.

"_Luke…_"

* * *

**Hmm… **

**Stupid short chapter. ;-;**

**I fail as an author. D:**

**Reviews would be appreciated. :]**

**Get ready for another emo chapter.  
****xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy crap. So like, I officially FAIL as an author. Since I barely update anymore. X_x;**

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry. D;**

**But hopefully this chapter will make up for it all.**

**Hopefully. _;**

**But here's Chapter 15. :B**

**And, it's the LAST chapter! **

**ZOMGZOMGZOMG.**

"**No warning or ANYTHING!"**

**Yes, no warning.**

**Mostly because I didn't decide this was the last chapter until I realized I had nothing else to write about. D:**

**So…**

**SURPRISE!**

**Don't hurt me. D;**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's character's.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 15_

"_L-Luke… I'm so sorry…"_

So here I am, once again, in my house. Curled up in this stupid little ball. Crying my god damn eye's out.

Pathetic, I know.

But I have my reasons to. Since Luke left town all because of some stupid misunderstanding.

He thought I was flirting with Owen or something, when really I was giving him tips to help woo his beloved Kathy.

But whatever, I'm fine right here, crying until I have no water left in my body.

* * *

-Knock knock knock-

"Angie!"

…

"ANGIE!"

…

"ANGELA OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!"

Finally, I got up and opened the door for him.

"What do you want, Chase…" I mumbled half-heartedly.

He pushed me aside, stepping into my house. Even though he wasn't invited in.

"Angie, you need to get over Luke leaving. It's been a month, don't you think it's time to just, yah know… move on?"

"Chase… don't you realize? I'm never going to get over Luke. He probably has this perfect new girlfriend over in wherever he went, while I'm back here. Just being a pathetic cry-baby." I responded bitterly.

"C'mon, Luke was completely head-over-heels in love with you-"

"Key word: was." I interrupted.

"I know he still is. Hell, I was talking to him the other day and he wouldn't-" But once again, I interrupted

"You- WHAT? You've been in contact with Luke and haven't told me?" I screamed at Chase.

"…Shit. I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell you that…"

"Chase. Tell me everything. Now." I said sternly.

"Well… er… how can I say this…" It looked like he was trying to suppress from grinning. But why? This was no laughing matter!

"Luke's coming back. Tomorrow." He said quickly.

"…What?" Did I hear him correctly?

"Mhm." Chase smiled. "He said he just needed some time to think. But I told him the whole story and he's coming back to tell you what an ass he was for jumping to conclusions."

Chase was saying more after that, but I tuned him out. I was just way too happy that Luke was coming back home.

* * *

I had been waiting on the dock since 6 in the morning. Luke's boat wasn't supposed to come until about 10, but I couldn't just wait at my house for another 4 hours. But now it was about 9:55. 5 minutes to go. I can do it.

After 5 minutes went by, I saw a boat in the distance. I immediately jumped up. I was so excited to see Luke again, and make things right with him.

Closer and closer the boat came, until eventually it was at the dock again.

That's when I saw the electric blue hair, covered by a flame bandana. And the amber eyes, the slight smirk on his face.

I also saw that once he spotted me, his face automatically lit up. He was grinning like an idiot, tripping over himself when he tried to run towards me.

Luke finally managed to get over to me. And once he did, he put his hands against my face, and pushed my face against his in a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a while, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you so much, Angela. I'm so sorry I just left like that." He whispered.

To finally be able to hear his voice again sent shivers down my spine.

"It's okay, just don't ever do that to me again." I grinned, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Angela… I-" He looked away for a second.

"What, Luke?" I whispered.

"I love you."

Those three little words completely changed everything. He'd never said that before, and to know that he loves me was just too much to handle. Everything was perfect in this moment.

"I love you too, Luke."

He embraced me again in a passionate kiss.

This was one of those moments that you would want to live over and over again. I was finally happy. Finally at peace.

* * *

**2 Years later…**

"Last, we add some lipstick aaaannnddd… done!" They all looked in the mirror at me.

"Oh, Angela. You look incredible!" Kathy squealed.

"Yeah! I'd say we did a pretty great job!" Maya said. Renee and Candace both agreed.

I got up and looked in the mirror; they were right. I looked absolutely stunning. Someone then knocked on the door. It was Hamilton.

"It's time, Angela. Are you ready?" Hamilton said cheerfully. I nodded my head, smiling. He chuckled in return and closed the door. Maya, Renee, Candace and my best friend Kathy all squealed.

"Are you ready for the biggest day of your life!" Maya screamed.

"I've been waiting for this day since day one." I smirked. We then all left the room. But not before I took another peek at myself. My white gown was simply breath-taking, the little diamonds on it shimmering in the sunlight reflecting off the window. I then put my veil on, and left the room.

All the girls and their groomsmen had already gone down into their positions. Everyone was waiting for me. I took a deep breath, and slowly started my way down the aisle, until finally I was next to the man I loved. He looked over at me, and smiled.

Hamilton did all the things a priest does at a wedding. We said our vows, I do, and finally, he announced us man and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Hamilton said. Luke pulled me in and kissed me with desire. The whole church cheered and hollered. When we separated, Luke looked into my eyes and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back, grinning.

This was without a doubt, the happiest day of my life.

* * *

Hi, my name is Angela. I moved to Waffle Island about 2 years ago to become a farmer. It was a little rough at first, but I eventually got the hang of things. I met amazing people here, one of them being my best friend, Kathy. She's been there since the first day we met pretty much. Waffle Island is also where I met Luke. He's the carpenter's son. He's always full of energy and life, and it's never a dull moment when he's around. He is also the man I fell in love with. The man I married. The man I had my 'happily ever after with', and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

THE END~

* * *

**Soooooo?**

**Eh, eh?**

**I really hope you enjoyed, "When You Fall In Love."**

**I really had a fun time writing it, and your reviews just made me get more motivated.**

**I love all of you so much!**

**I hope you all read my next fan fiction, whenever I start writing it.**

**[I need idea's. Wanna help me out and gimmie some in a review? It'd be greatly appreciated! 8D]**

**Well,**

**Thank you all again for reading!**

**MWAH!**

**xD**


End file.
